Will I Be Saved
by XxM-n-RxX
Summary: Ruthie loves T-bone but when he hurts her many time she starts to go denial about the way her hurts her she thinks it is her fault that he hurts her she thinks if she does what he says he will do as he promised..marry her..love her..never let her.go..never leave her..only hold the hands of hers.Will a person who has been there all along save her or will she be stuck with him? M-T?
1. Chapter 1

Kitty: Hello first 7th heaven fanfic hope u like it..love it...and maybe even review it lol i just love the couple martin and ruthie even if they dont get together the people who made that happen can go jump of a cliff and die ...Was that a little to much? maybe but if ur like me and love that couple and love my story R&R! I am now forming the group called M&R if ya wanna know wat it is just ask ;)

Ruthies pov

I cant believe this why would he do something like that i thought i loved him i thought he loved me back why would he cheat on me with HER!? Just as i walked in he tried to lie about it when i saw the hole thing go down he is a lier,cheater,and now singal man maybe for the rest of his life well at lest that is wat i wish would happen to nock "hey Ruthie dinners done its time to come down stares (?) and eat." Said her mother with the most gental voice in the this point i dont even wat to go down stares they will all ask me questions about how my face looks and its not like he actrally ment to hurt me i said some mean things to him even if i said only the truth it was still mean and my fault it happened.I dont know why but no matter how hard i try i just cant hate T-bone sure he cheated on me with my best friend and then he tried to lie about it but he used to be really,no ruthie is IS really sweet it was just one or two mistakes right? He loves me dont he i mean he said he would marrie me when we got older he said he would hold my hand and my hand alond right? As ruthie thought all this she had not noticed she had begain to cry not not only did she have a black eye but her face was red from all the tears she never new she had just great now how do i lie about the black eye and my red face "ruthie are you up u need to come down stares." Her mother once again at this point jumped out of bed and ran to the bath room because if she did not answer the door soon then ther mom would open it for her and she did not want her to see the black eye yet so she put make up on and hide it along with her red face and opened the door to be met by a very worried mother.I wounder if she can see my black eye is was pretty hard to hide since it was so big i never new t-bone was so strong wait stop it was not T-bones fault it was your own Ruthie "sorry mom i was in the bathroom and could not rush i mean how can a girl rush her period" really how could that be the only lie i could come up with it sounds so chesse.I cant believe it she believed me i must be better at liein than i thought but i still feel bad about liein to my mom i just hope she never finds out or at lest untill i can make up a lie about my black eye.

Annies pov (this is going to be a very little pov lolz)

I wounder what is taking ruthie so long she is always the first one at the dinner table i dont want to just walk in there but i have a feeling something is up maybe is i try nocking again she will come nock "ruthie are you up u need to come down stares" well at lest i hear her moving that is a good sign right? Yet she has not come out yet wat is up with her today every since this afternoon she has been in her thoughts a lot "sorry mom i was in the bathroom and could not rush i mean how can a girl rush her period." What ruthie would not say something like that so out of the blue and her face looks a little diffrent maybe she wants to go out after dinner i better leave it at that untill after dinner.

At the dinner table everyones pov (ik lots of pov sorry .)

What is taking Ruthie and Mom so long? Thought Lucy.I wanna eat hurry up Ruthie and this better not be revenge on me for how long i take to get down here or u will be Simon.As everyone became more and more hungry because the two girls where taking there time the door bell rang and that kinda made everyone jump since hardly anyone comes over as this Camden decided he would answer the door with almost everyone behind him looking to see who could have been at the was only flowers left at the door with candy whitch almost all the girls in the house jumped for to see if it was to them but where sadly disapointed to find out it was from T-bone whitch ment it was too Ruthie the one that is starving the two girls made there ways down to the dinner table only to be followed by death glares some to there mother but most to Ruthie whitch only got worse when she turned around with a big smile and said "sorry to make ya guys wait i had to use the bathroom." I love ya Ruthie but some times you spend to much time in the bathroom like now that was way to long (sigh).Thought eric with a sad face on.When the family made it back to the dinner table the girls handed Ruthie her flowers and said "Here they are from T-bone and the note is sweet u should go instead of being here." Ruthie of course had the most scared look on her face whitch hardly anyone saw but one and only one person saw.


	2. Chapter 2

M&R: Hello guys i just fixed almost all the mistakes on my last fanfic (at lest i hope i did) which i loved.I also noticed that i put kitty instead of M&R well cutekitty98 or something is my other acount and for now i will put M&R lol.I am happy that at lest people are veiwing it u guys may not review it but at lest someone is reading right? Well here is chapter 2 hope u guys like it R&R!  
Before-  
As Ruthie smelt the flowers that T-bone had gotten her she remembered what the girls said "The note is sweet you sould go there instead of being her." She knew T-bone knew what her favorate flowers where because when the began dating he would always buy the wrong flowers and she would tell him over and over again that she likes roses and her he only did that so she would get mad he would come up with lines like 'here you go my lady the flowers you had requested and then he would give her something she did not even no the name had only smelt the flowers so her family and friends would not see her scared look but yet that was too late one person had seen her face and that one person had always been able to read Ruthie camdens she read the note is would have been sweet is she had not just seen him with another girl making out on his couch he had wrote 'dear ruthie i have loved u and always will please meet me at the movies i picked out your favorate movie that was playing tonight if you can text me if you cant text me and tell me why love you.' Ruthie could not believe what he said after everything he did sure she cant hate him that des not mean she cant be mad at him for many more things than just cheating and lie to awhile ruthie decided to go see him maybe they could fix things between them "mom can i go out and watch a movie with T-bone he sent me flowers and candy with a note asking if i could met up with him today?" Ruthies mom had to think about it because she did not want her daughter to get her because she was not much in her thoughts but she finally said yes because T-bone was her boyfriend he would not hurt her would he?  
At the movies Ruthies pov (i Know i am lazy)  
Will he say sorry i hope he does so i can forgive him easier i wonder what we are going to watch i hope it is something good."Ruthie over here" oh there he is i was beganning to think we was not going to show up ha but who is that guy with him is he gonna watch the movie with us? I think i have seen him around school somewhere but i dont remember "hi T-bone who is he is he gonna watch the movie with us" i tried to act normal because i did not want to talk about what happened this afternoon in frount of anyone but him yet all he did was laugh at me."Oh Ruthie i only said the movies to get you out of your house you would have never come if i told you what we where really doing" w-what does he mean where are we going and who is that guy he looks kinda the big guy grabed my arm i was starting to freak out think weird stuff like oh my god he is gonna sell me or stuff like oh my god he is gonna let this guy rape he finally let go of my arm is was not for long because the only thing he did was say "if you make to much noise people will notic use and im sure i dont want that." He grabed my arm even tighter and pulled me in this really dark house is seemed almost like is was a full of goust that is when it hit me T-bone was gone he was no where to be seen i could have sworn he said "see you there" but i thought he meant something T-bone reallt sell me to this guy i fill like i am gonna cry but i have to be strong at lest until something bad hapeneds then i will scream my head of and kick and fight back as much as i what is that smell it smells so weird "w-where are we where is T-bone what do you want let me go now it hurts" why is he ignoring me i cant blieve him where is T-bone "just shut up u are gonna get what you gave you hear me." What did i give i have not done anything wrong what are they gonna do to me i have to get out of here fast!  
With the family martins pov  
What was up with that? I knew that they got into a fight because i saw Ruthie running out of his house cring i would have went up to her to see what was wrong if T-bone had not been with she did not want to go see him why would she go i mean sure it is her love life and she might want revenge if he did something to her but why so soon? Maybe i could go see what they are talking about maybe then i could help her and him feel better the only problem is i dont know how to get out of this family meal or something they only let Ruthie because of that stupied love note thing."Hey Martin you okay you look a little pale maybe you should go home and lay down" said a very worried Eric. Great here is my chance i guess "ya your right i have been feeling a little weird lately maybe im sick or something?" As Martin got up to go look for Ruthie he would never expect to find her the way she was can he halp or will he be left in the shadows forever?  
M&R:Hey the last time i checked 23 people have read or view it im sooo happy idk if this is too short or not hope you guys like it chapter 2 is finally up! R&R


End file.
